I am not Evil
by PoolHero
Summary: Damien, is just your average sociopath with an above average intellect. He obtains a second chance in a new world full of sheep. He will use all means to achieve his goals, there is no line he cannot cross. Come take a look at his path to immortality, peer into the beautiful mind of a madman who will stop at nothing to become God. Pseudo SI into the Nickelodeon Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

This is a work of fiction.

'Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 **Hello everyone. It's your author here, Poolhero. I apologize for the duration of my absence, and I will make up for it by posting more chapters across all my stories.**

 **Well, this is a first but the thing is, I believe I need to give sufficient warning, this story is Dark! And fully deserves the M rating it gets. This story will continually get darker. I am warning you now because once you go down this road there isn't any going back. The mc isn't even qualified to be an mc he's more like a villain protagonist.**

 **This is me trying to channel evil and serve it to you. Be warned!**

* * *

 **INHUMAN**

* * *

"Ha uhh~nn! " the moans of pleasure accompanied the uttered guttural groans. His thick member pounded into her wet entrance. Smack smack "uh~h pleas-uh slow— huuhkk " she tried saying as tears, nasal mucus and spit drooled down her face. In contrast to her pleas, her tongue found it's way outside her mouth as she took deep short strained breaths. Her body convulsed as fluids gushed from her love tunnel, flowing down the young man's member. Her eyes rolled back displaying the white scarela, her very back dangerously arched, her nails digging into the soft skin of his back. She could barely breathe as she was driven over her pleasure threshold...she had climaxed again. He cared not about her condition or her words, he only focused on achieving his aim.

Squelch! Smack! The liquids caused lewd sounds whenever his pelvis heavily slammed against hers.

His arms slowly slid from her waist, brushing against her perky nipples and finding its way around her neck. "Huu" he took a deep breathe and began to forcefully jam his throbbing member into her wet welcoming vagina. His piston-like movements increased in intensity as her vaginal fluids splattered all over due to her spamming waist. Her mouth opened, her vocal cords strained but she couldn't utter a word.

"Aah… aaah…"

The voice that escaped her lips was muddled. She repeatedly sighed heated breaths, trying to get air back into her lungs. The young man above her pounded even harder, his arms over her neck tightening with each thrust of his. Sweat flowed down his smooth chiseled back. His muscles tensed as his member began to pulsate and with a deep primal thrust. He buried his seed deep into her unprotected womb.

His arms tightened around her neck. She felt pleasure during the first five seconds but then came the pain. Air couldn't reach her lungs, she pathetically clawed at his hands. Her nails scraping pieces of skin off of his hands, lines of blood trickled down her face. He looked into her bright blue eyes, he was amused at her struggle. Which soon proved to be futile. She lashed out her legs in fear as she began to be starved of oxygen, her lungs needed air. After a moment's pause came the struggle for her life. She put all her strength into trying to pry his hands off her neck. She kicked and clawed and pled with her eyes but it was all for naught. The last thing she saw was a smiling devil in the skin of a handsome young man.

A dark pentagram appeared above the dead woman, the pentagram sucked in the glowing white soul of the woman and spat out a red orb that was immediately absorbed into Damien's body through a small intricate hectagram projection.

"Well that was nice" he said to no one in particular as he stretched his arms while relishing the resulting satisfaction. Turning around he went towards a tub filled with to the brim with a horse red substance that gave off an iron metallic like scent. On the sides of the tubs were protruding pipes that drew in this substance from the hung individuals. It was a scene from hell as people of all ages were hung upside down and had multiple IV tubes in them. They were no different from mummified corpses as they were continuously drained of their blood, marrow and essences. Each of them had mysterious symbols drawn on their foreheads. The symbols were almost glowing with a dark light, illuminating the room with a bone chilling glow.

to almost mummified people.

The young man approached the tub and took a dip in the warm blood. "Amazing" he said, relaxing in the blood pool with a peaceful smile on his face. A smile that could deceive you into thinking that this hellish scene was all a dream, that he could never hurt an ant.

The young man was what one would call a genius and also a hidden clinical psychopath.

His name was Damien Lorde. And today is the day he would turn 19 and it was also the day he would die. See Damien had a mysterious and unexplainable genetic disorder that's basically the first of its kind, so much so that it doesn't even have a name. The doctors can't prove that it even exists, even with him as a live subject.

One thing to note is that with the genetic disorder made up for its adverse effect by giving him what I would term as 'Extreme conscious and subconscious awareness' which could also be called 'Advanced genius level intellect'.

This could be seen by his parents because Damien barely ever cried as a toddler. He was more mature than any of his age mates. Growing up his parents noticed his tendency to avoid people and hence forced him to interact with others his age and they surprisingly found out that he could do that very very well. It was as though he was a born leader. But all Damien did was pretend. Yes, whenever Damien acted interested, or nice or helpful it was all just that, an act.

He pretended because even at an early age Damien recognised the structure of society. He understood the structure human interactions and how they could be used, he needed to blend in then. If this all doesn't tell you that Damien barely had empathy then, this might be the nail in the coffin.

Damien killed his parents with his very own hands at the age of fourteen and made it seem like a robbery. Damien believed that he needed to, his parents were slowly strangling his spirit, they were killing him and he would rather kill than be killed.

Over the years, he grew up to be an accomplished young man. He achieved the goals and aims he set for himself, mostimes using not so righteous means. Putting his intellect to use, he graduated from various ivy league colleges with multiple doctorates. His scientific accomplishments only rivaled by his manipulative prowess.

He turned his meagre middle level status into one of a billionaire, growing both rich and powerful.

No one would ever suspect him of being a psychopath due to all the charities and good will activities he had made. Damien not only made most of his patents public but he would periodically donate billions of dollars for seemingly no reason at all. He established multiple centers that provide the necessities of life at a cost of next to nothing. Free education, health, power, homes, the whole mile. And this was done all over the world. His acts alone eradicated 38% of world hunger and 46% of the energy problem. His inventions had a huge role to play in his success. His name was synonymous to goodwill and wealth. His company was a stronghold that was established on every continent of the planet. He basically ran major parts of the economy.

Damien in his own words "didn't give two shits" about the life or death of the people he helped. He could care less about their well being, all he needed was the image and resulting power his acts provided. It allowed him free reign to do whatever he wanted without ever being questioned. And since he would be dying today then it was time to get his payment.

"Activate the 'Hellcall' protocol" he spoke out as he grabbed a dagger from an exterior compartment in the tub.

Hellcall was the last requirement of Damien's ritual. It was unimaginable destruction that would drive this planet to the brink of destruction and the organisms on it to the very edge of extinction. [Implementing Protocol Z65-Alpha 'Hell call' ] an electronic voice responded. Various projections appeared on the walls showing his company branches all over the world. [Activated]

Blinding lights came from each of his company buildings. The earth witnessed unimaginable destruction from the hands of one man. The energy sources and nuclear fusion reactors were driven past their critical range and exploded. Cities all over the world were wiped out from maps. In one moment they existed and in the next they were reduced to dust.

Mushroom clouds rose from the destruction caused by nuclear and energy explosions. And that was just the start, the orbiting satellites in space were wildly puckered from their travel course. They fell like meteors, impacting the earth and causing disaster.

Volcanoes rumbled and erupted and the earth shook. The waters flooded the land.

Then the earth became silent, the people didn't know where to start mourning. Screams were silenced as death waved through the world.

"Hahaha! You plebians are welcome. Your sacrifice is well appreciated" he laughed. Grabbing the dagger, Damien extended his tongue out his mouth and holing the edge with his other hand. He slashed through his very own tongue, cutting it in half. "Uhhhh!" He grunted out in pain as blood spilled from his mutilated tongue. But he wasn't done yet. He straightened his index and fore finger and holding his forearm he viciously jammed his fingers into his eyes, bursting them, effectively blinding himself. "Ughh!" He writhered and twisted his body in pain. Causing some blood to spill from the tub. Damien was performing a truly sinister ritual he discovered in a parchment that was magically imprinted into his mind. He discovered the parchment during one of his many expeditions in a previously unexplored ruin that was below the base of an active volcano. The parchment turned to into a dark light that entered his head giving him information on a mysterious ritual that would act as a key to obtain an unknown gift. A gift that would supposedly grant the soul the ability to return to life. The ritual could only be used once by a single person below the age of 20 but above the age of 18. Damien knew not of the creator of the parchment nor did he know of the gift it would grant him, but he saw with his own eyes the supernatural properties of the parchment and he wanted in. For once in this boring world, he found something truly interesting and if it was fake then he had nothing to lose, he was still going to die anyway.

Damien held the dagger and slashed across his own wrists. Even with all the pain he was going through he had a smile plastered on his face.

And thus was the death of a psycho, that should have been the way it went.

A pure dark and black energy coalesced above the tub Damien was in. The blood in the tub began to boil as energy strands coming from outside flowed into it. It was all like a well performed orchestra as energy strands flying into the tub created red vapour from the boiling blood, which was then sucked into Damien.

The coalescing dark energy gathered and began to rapidly spin around a central point forming a vortex.

A mysterious ethereal gigantic hand appeared from the vortex, the hand entered inside Damien's body and it pulled something out upon its exit. In its grasp was a dense white orb that had a thick bloody red aura surrounding it. The hand disappeared back into the vortex with the orb held in its grasp.

* * *

Upon opening my eyes, my sight was immediately bombarded by an amalgamation of colours and figures. My senses registered the scent of disinfectants which was oddly, familiar and comforting.

When I fully regained my senses, I noticed that I seemed to be in a hospital of some kind, judging by all the equipment and instruments. I was clothed in a hospital gown, and laying on a soft hospital bed.

Focusing on my body I noticed that my limbs were smaller than I remembered. It wasn't just that, my body was also different from what I should have. My skin tone white, in contrast to my previous one. But one question kept repeating in my mind, ' _I'm alive_?'

I died in my lab, I was certain of that. But I was now alive in the body of a child. The ritual must have succeeded, but why was I in the body of a child? And where on earth exactly was I? Was this even the earth I knew? I didn't have enough info to come to a valid conclusion so I had to push the questions back for now. But I was excited and happy to be alive! I who was supposed to die and fade away, was still alive and kicking. Even though it was in a different body I was still appreciative to be alive dammit! I also felt this potent life energy course through my body, I felt 110% alive, I felt energetic and amazing! I sincerely thank all the people who sacrificed themselves (unwillingly) for me to achieve this.

/0/

"hmm" I've been staring at the blue ceiling for roughly five minutes now. Trying to make sense of this entirely new environment and trying to make sense of my current situation. The nurses that came in earlier to check-up on me, spoke English with an American accent. So I knew I was on earth, and in America..probably.

I keep having this feeling that something is different, almost unnaturally so.

Someone walked through the door, rousing me from my thoughts. It was a boy who looked to be in his early teens, he wore a patterned long sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans. His face was familiar I knew I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where.

"Hey! Jasper, buddy how're you doing?"

His voice acted as the catalyst that made the memories from of this body resurface, they flashed through my eyes like a fast forwarded movie. The intense pain causing me to black out as innumerable memories flooded my mind.

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder whether it was better if I just died peacefully than coming here. I knew I remembered that kid somewhere, that's because I saw him on TV back on earth. It was on a nickelodeon TV show called Henry Danger? Yes, that was what it was called. I'm glad to be alive, but why did it have to be here? If I was going to a fiction world why couldn't I go the MCU or the DCEU like any other normal person, I could've achieved immortality there. Even the Potterverse or Naruto would be appreciated, but no I ended up here. The world filled with incompetent human rejects. I was angry, I was very, very angry. Sure I could live out my life here peacefully, deal with the idiots and blend in by acting like a fool but I set a goal for myself after performing that ritual, and that goal was that I was never going to die again.

I will not die ever again! I died once when I just turned 19, you think I want to die again? No I don't. I was going to use everything in my power to make sure I became immortal, to become all powerful, to become a God.

The people of this world seemed to be wired the wrong way, everyone acts like they lost large pieces of their brains, if they even had one. I saw the shows, I never enjoyed it because it was pathetic. The people, their actions, their thought processes it was all pathetic. If you ever needed a prime example of the meaning of the word retard, then you don't have to look too far. The previous owner of this body was an excellent example of that.

 _Bang! bang! bang!_ Someone slammed against my door.

"Jasper! Get your butt downstairs now! We're having dinner!" Do you see that, that's the boy's mom. She was severely bipolar and violently so. How did you think I ended up in the hospital in the first place? She told them he fell down the stairs, well that was pure bulshit. And the doctors should know it as well, but do they care? Those useless bastards still baffle me as to how they became doctors in the first place. I'm not saying this just to mean, it's an actual fact that the doctors here seemed to be cognitively impaired. You should look at the show if you can't take my word for it.

 **Bang!**

"I SAID GET DOWN HERE!" she slammed against the door screaming like she was going to tear the house down.

This bitch needed to be put into an institution, before I got to her first. How is she still even allowed near her child is something only Lorde (see what I did there? It's my surname replacing the….forget it) knows.

Where the heck was the body's dad? It's been something I've been asking myself ever since I got home. I didn't want to leave the room until she calmed down. But I needed to take a leak and that labelled bucket in the room looks very useful.

I see now why this Jasper kid ended up as weird as he was in the show. This child was traumatized and almost broken, the bucket in his room was a very prominent form of comfort for him.

"Jasper honey, mommy loves you OK. Come eat when you're ready." she said softly in a voice filled with so much love. This must be punishment for my sins. Oh and if you haven't guessed it yet, I'm in the body of a 14 year old Jasper Dunlop, best friend of Henry hart. And I'll be damned if I ever repeated what I saw this kid do on the show. I am Damien Lorde, and nothing will stop me from achieving my goals.

Part one of my plan is acquire as much knowledge on the science of this world as I can. This world's science is somewhat above mine, they had very effective and efficient machines and gadgets most of which were clearly borderline sci-fi. And I was going to soak it up and turn it into mine. But I would need money to be able to practice and perform experiments on all of the theory and also to build a dedicated lab.

I was stealing credit card info using the phishing software I had made earlier this week, the virus is laced into a popular downloadable song, and upon saving the song to their devices they were granting me access into their privacy. So far I've been able to acquire 200$ I would need more, but this was just the start. I was also planning on introducing popular apps and online services from my home world into this one. That way I could also make money off of downloads and usage.

Part two was to start experimenting on human enhancements. Down the line I would need human test subjects but they weren't necessary as of now. This world had superheroes, some were born that way and others acquired their powers. I wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity to become a superhuman. I didn't care about being a hero, I wasn't even going to try pretending to be one. Evil? Good? Who gives a shit? I'm trying to become immortal, you think moral notions will stop me?

Why don't I help save people? Do I look like Jesus? Do you think I had the slightest care for other people? Hah, yeah right.

I slaughtered millions of people just to get here, just to be reborn. Nothing will stop me from reaching my goals.

 **XX**

It was surprising how nostalgic I felt going back to school.

Swellview junior high was what you'd expect it to look like, bright colors, small class rooms and incompetent teachers. Did you know that Swellview had the poorest education scores in all of America? Totally not shocking, even the government system here in swell view is all jumbled up. Math was the first class I had today and that's where I was headed.

…..

I regret sitting in the math class, I feel like my brain is about to rot if I listen to anymore of this shit.

"Sir, I would like to use the bathroom."

"Sure go on ahead" he just nodded and went back to 'teaching'.

I spent the rest of the day in the library reading and waiting for school to end.

 _Ring_ Which it now just did.

….

"Hi Jasp" An African American girl waved at me. Her brown curly hair matched her eyes. She was dressed in blue jeans and long sleeve top. That was Jasper's second best friend Charlotte. She seemed to be one of the few people here with an actual functional brain.

"Hey Charlotte. Where's Henry" I smiled and asked.

"There he comes" she pointed at the approaching boy.

"Dude, where were you? You ditched class class all day."

"Yea, well I was feel-" I was interrupted by alarm beeps that came from his watch.

 _beep beep beep_

He turned to look at Charlotte and then at me. "I, uhhh, something came up at junk n' stuff. So uhh, yeah. Bye!" he dashed down the halls.

"Yea, you know Henry. Uhh, always taking work seriously" she tried to explain.

"Yep, that's Henry alright. See you later Charlotte, I've got homework to do" with that I turned around to leave but not before hearing her comment.

"Since when did Jasper do homework?"

Since he was replaced by me.

* * *

The night was cool and clear, the stars blinked like little fireflies painted around the moon over the canvas of the night sky. It was a good night, I felt calm in the dark.

Holding the communicator close to my mouth I began to speak into it.

"Leave the package under the bridge. Take the blue bag and get lost" my voice was changed into a deep threatening one thanks to the modulator I whipped up last week.

"O-OK" A stammering voice responded. I saw the lean middle aged man dressed in a large overcoat and black trousers carry a large brown taped up box and deposited just under the small bridge, he grabbed a blue bag and immediately took his leave. That man was one of the doctor's who was watching over me during my stay in the hospital. I had carefully gathered dirt on him, so much to bury him with and I was using it to get him to work for me. In other words I was blackmailing him. Of course I was also paying him, why? The blackmail was to keep him in line and the money was to motivate him. He was getting me hospital tools, materials and items I needed at a fraction of their original worth. I didn't have enough money to go around buying the things I needed righteously(heh). This was the best action I could take right now.

I had staked out here hours earlier, so I was certain that I wasn't being monitored and neither was he. I went down below the bridge and upon grabbing the box I began to make my way home. I had to take many detours to lose anyone trailing me that I may have missed and when I made sure I wasn't being followed I went through the shortcut that was an alleyway.

A hobo crawled out under his box house and reached an arm out while he was on his knees about to get up. Blocking my path.

"Please help me. I'm hungry" he said slowly, the stench of garbage and sewer radiated from his rag like clothes and dirty beard it caused my eyebrows to scrunch.

"You asked for it."

I ran forward and sent a vicious kick at the side of his face. Tearing his lips apart and breaking pieces of teeth from his mouth, he rolled around in pain, grabbing his face. A rusty looking box cutter fell from his previously concealed hand. Setting the box to the side I walked up to the downed man and stomped hard on his stomach. He retched up whatever filth he ate as he hurriedly hugged his stomach. I began to work on his face, repeatedly stomping on it till I heard a wet crunch. The man was barely breathing now, I wiped my bloodied shoe on his rags and grabbed my box, leaving the scene of pure brutality. Preys should know their place.

I wasn't going to die again. Any threat to my life will be immediately ended.

I wasn't worried about the authorities finding him, either dead or alive. The level of corruption and incompetence in swell view would do all the work for me. Plus I made the scene look like a scuffle between hobos. The police would immediately discard it upon notice, why would their waste time and resources on rejects when they could be making money being corrupt.

It felt good letting off stress like that. I feel peaceful now.

….

Weeks passed on smoothly. The basement was now turned into a fully dedicated lab. Shelves of scientific materials were lined neatly on the walls. A small freezer was on the far left side, next to a microwave. A large desk was just beside the freezer, the desk had various materials arranged on it.

A cluster of computer screens and pcs made up a large workstation that occupied the center most space of the lab.

A surgical bed and some homemade sensors were located on the spacious far right of the lab. The lab was almost perfect for my needs considering the amount of resources and time I had on hand.

I grabbed various vials of clear liquid substance from the secured cooler and headed for my surgical bed. I was going to be solving the fitness issue of this body by enhancing it. Slotting the labeled vials into place I calmly lied on the bed. The soft sounds of motors echoed around me as the automatic injectors took their positions.

What I was doing was actually quite direct, gene editing. I was going to cause an advantageous mutation to occur in the myostatin receptors and genes in my body. This would promote bone and muscle development, the technology was fairly simple. I was going to be using the Crispr gene editing tool. Not Cas 9 but a new enzyme called Taf 7 that was actually developed here in this world but was immediately abandoned and all mentions of it silenced. The mega corporations did that since it would be against their best interests for the medical industry to be put out of their hands. Because this Taf 7 enzyme was a 150% more effective than the Cas9 protein. Imagine just taking a simple pill to get rid of cancer and any form of genetic disorder, that's how revolutionary it was. Did I mention and it was dirt cheap as well? Due to its cost factor I was allowed more freedom to experiment and play around with it, further tweaking it to my standard.

The Crispr would affect the synthesized DNA strands with a specific sequence I wanted. It would bond to these specific targets due to the guide RNA that binds it to a specific target sequence of DNA in a genome and then it would snip them out. In simpler words the modified RNA is used to recognize the DNA sequence, and the Taf 7 enzyme cuts the DNA at the targeted location.

The mutation would then be caused using the cell's own DNA repair machinery to manipulate pieces of genetic material, by adding or removing pieces of it to make changes to the DNA.

The thing is that "wild-type" cells could also occur, causing some parts of the DNA to not be affected by the specified cells. But the Taf 7 handles all of that. It's effective enough go get the job done, period.

Of course the outward effects wouldn't be immediately displayed, it would take months for changes to occur on the outside, but on the inside the procedure would be fairly faster. I was also going to be helping by working out and pushing this body to the very limits.

The cold sting of the needles spread through my body as the injectors went in. The contents of the vial were visibly emptied into my system, I felt nothing in particular other than a warm soft feeling through my body and that was it. I guess it was kind of anticlimactic.

/ **X** /

Henry ran towards me "Hey, Jasper." I was really busy today, I didn't have time for this.

"Sup, Henry?" I asked.

"Dude, It's Piper's birthday today. You have to be there."

"I don't know Henry. I might not be able to make it"

"Dude, what do you mean? Lately you've been busy all of a sudden, You don't wait for me or even Charlotte after school. We don't even hang out anymore. I know you hurt your head when you fell down the stairs but even after all this time you're still different" he paused "It's like you're not even Jasper anymore"

 _Sigh_ "Henry, after the accident things haven't been the same. I just grew more aware of my life and I realized that I was acting very weird. So I decided to change and this is me now. If you're my friend then you have to accept me, and support my decision."

Looking at his surprised and slightly perplexed face I realized that I might have acted a bit too mature.

"Henry, dude, you're my pal. I'm just going through some changes man. It's puberty. And I'll be there for Piper's birthday"

Henry stared at the leaving figure of his best friend. He felt it deep down that Jasper was different now, he wasn't the person he knew before. And he confirmed it today, Jasper would never call him pal. He called him a lot of things but pal wasn't one of them. Maybe he was overreacting, but what kind of a friend would he be if he didn't even try to figure out Jasper's condition.

"Charlotte, we've got to get ray's help on this. I don't know what happened to the real Jasper but we have to figure it out."

"Yep, I've been getting weird vibes from Jasper since the accident" Charlotte noticed it earlier than Henry did. She felt it since the day he began ditching classes. And Jasper was different now, more so physically. "Henry is it just me or does he look like he has actual muscles now" she asked.

"Right?!" Henry pointed out.

….

It's been two months since I went through the myostatin mutation procedure and the effects were beginning to show. Well the gains from my workout also contributed to my now lean muscular look. I also changed my hairstyle from the childish curly look to a straightened dark blond look, with side fades. The hair do matched my just surfacing masculine features, I do look handsome, very handsome. I wore simple black Jean shorts, showing off my calfs. An all star converse kicks and a grey Nike shirt .

I was currently at the pet store mapping it out for when I would later pay it a visit. There was an episode of this show where Henry was able to get increased reflexes by inhaling the venom of a reptile and a spider. I know the science seems wonky, that venom would have such effects on people. But this was a reality to me now. The fiction I once watched was now the reality of my current life. I had already acquired the South African Bush lizard since the first few weeks of being reborn here, what I needed was the black shag spider. But the spider was a highly rare protected species, making it ridiculously difficult to obtain.

And it was right in front of me on a protected display. I'f this wasn't a heaven given opportunity that I don't know what it was.

I'm sure you must be asking yourselves why would they keep such a protected specie in a pet store? I was currently asking myself the same thing.

"Guess you like spiders too huh?" I turned around to stare into deep green eyes that stared at mine. She had brown flowing hair with a bright smile on her face.

She wore a thin jacket worn over her sleeveless colorful top. Short skirt that displayed her fine milky tone thighs. She seemed to be athletic.

"I find them to be very interesting actually, Miss?"

"You can call me Becca. It's short for Rebecca" She extended her hand.

"You have got a very name fitting name Becca. I'm Jasper, it's short for awesome" I smiled and shook her hand. Causing her to softly giggle.

"Ok, Mr awesome, what do you like best about spiders?"

"I guess I just like the way they spin their webs, especially when they use it to catch prey. And what of you?" I said looking at the black fuzzy spider.

"For me, I admire its ability to survive in every given environment, it's very tenacious.." her eyes lit up.

"Are you from outta town?" I glanced at her

She looked surprised "How did you guess? I actually moved over to Swellview to stay with my mom not too long ago."

"Well you're actually smart, that's a rare trait here in Swellview" I commented.

She smiled again, "And I'm guessing you're one of few who have this "Trait"

"Yep, right on point" I nodded confidently.

* _Cough_ * "cocky" * _cough_ * she rolled her eyes.

"Says the spider woman. What even brought you here? To the store I mean."

"Well, you know, new city no friends. So I just came out for a walk when I saw this perfect specimen in the pet store. And I decided to try talking to him" she twirled a lock of her hair playfully around her finger. I liked her courage, and playfulness.

"hah, you must really like spiders." she playfully pushed my arm.

"Just kidding, how about I show you around town, maybe grab a smoothie while we're on it." I suggested.

She raised an eyebrow "Is that a date?" asking as if to affirm it herself.

"I'll have you know that I am not so easy young lady" I said with an upright tone

"Haha, lead the way fine sir"

Well this body was still a virgin. And this girl was cute. 1+1=2. Oh, Piper's birthday…. Yeah I'm busy. I'm sure they'll understand.

….

I wrapped my arms around her waist and stroked her back, my hands gradually went lower sliding down her smooth back and grabbed handfuls(heh) of her soft butt. "Mmm~nmm" she moaned her face separated from mine for a moment and then we went back to french kissing. Her warm hands slid under my shirt and began to stroke my chest and grab at my sides, it was almost like she was trying to feel every inch of my upper body. I grabbed her thigh and raised it higher, turning around I pushed her against the wall. She laughed softly and so did I.

"We need to get a room before we go any further" I spoke between neck kisses.

"I know. Uh~hh I'm not normally like this, I don't know why but I'm just attracted to you."

 _Beep beep beep!_ The alarm on my phone went off, I had more important stuff to do.

"This is great and all but we should stop here for now. You free this Saturday?"

"Yeah, wanna hang out again?" she asked drawing closer to my face.

"Yep, it's a date." I answered with a short peck on the lips. We fixed our clothes and walked out the alley with hands locked.

She looked at her phone and groaned out loud "Oh crap! My mom is going to kill me for going home late!" she then looked at me and smiled. "I guess it was worth it"

After hailing a taxi she gave me another peck on the cheeks and went inside. "Don't forget to call me"

I smiled "I won't" ' _call you'_ I watched the cab leave and turned around to leave as well. _Ring ring!_ I picked up the ringing phone, "Really tho, don't forget to call me, spidey"

"Spidey? Look I will call you when I get home"

"Yeah, you have me caught in your web" if only she knew the true meaning behind her words.

"Bye! Kisses" she added.

I hung up, she had unknowingly fallen into a rabbit hole of pleasure.

 _Ring ring!_ Again?

"Dude, Jasper. You didn't come for Piper's party"

"Yeah, dude I got caught up in something. I'm sorry, I really couldn't make it"

"Aww man, really? Well it's OK I guess. By jasp see you at school" and then he hung up.

It was easier than I thought it'd d be. Everything was going according to plan.

Henry stared at the phone in his hand, his thumb hovered over a number. With a decisive look in his eyes he clicked on it.

"Hey, Ray"

"Hi, kid what's up"

"Well, it's about Jasper, you-"

"Your weird friend, Jasper?" Ray interrupted sounding perplexed.

"Yes, he got even weirder…." Henry began to explain, at first he wanted to argue about his best friend being called weird, but he needed to get his point across.

The cool midnight air brushed against my ski mask, the soft purrs of homeless cats rummaging through garbage cans echoed through the alley, disturbing the calm silence of the dark. There were barely any people on the sidewalk upon making my exit from the alley.

I approached the closed pet store. Taking out a device from my backpack I slotted the thin key like piece of the motorized lock breaker into the key place and patiently waited while being on the lookout and keeping an eye at the hacking software's progress visible on my phone.

[87%…..96%...100%

Infiltration successful.

Alarm systems disabled.

Security cams on video loop.]

The virus would piggyback on the wifi connection of the petstore and from there it would have access into their computer and security systems. I needed to be in a close proximity to the wifi signal of the store for it to function effectively, hence the reason it just started.

 _Click_ The locks on the door slid open as a green light was displayed on the lock breaker signaling it's success. Pulling out the lock breaker I kept in the back pack.

I pushed the glass door open and made my way in. Sliding on the night vision goggles that rested around my neck, everything became brighter as my visibility was restored, but in green.

I approached the protected box display cage that held the black shag spider and confirmed that it was inside of it.

The cage itself didn't have a lock, it just had a sliding acrylic opening on the top which I proceeded to slide open. I inserted the three pronged soft claw like grabber into the box and above the now agitated spider. I pressed down on the switch and pulled out the grabber with the spider securely held in it. I then loaded up the spider into its prepared container and put everything away into the back pack. I pulled out a differently colored container and dumped its contents into the display cage. An identical spider was now in it. The identical spider was a black tarantula which was indistinguishable from the black shag spider, that was as a result of me carefully and meticulously painting it. Oh, the wonders of makeup.

With everything done, successfully so, I began to make my exit when I noticed the dark silhouettes outside the doors.

 _Crash!_ I had behind a shelf as a solid block of concrete was thrown through the glass of the doors. The concrete block slid to stop a right in front of the shelf I hid behind, pieces of glass spread all over the entrance.

Two men walked in, one significantly shorter than the other gave the orders.

"Get to the counter and grab the cash in the register before the cops get here!"

I guess it's my fault for tempting fate, but who would've thought of such a situation? Double robbery, what a scenario.

"Yes! Boss" the large one spoke and hurriedly ran to the counter, leaving the shorter one on the lookout.

I for one wasn't about to get caught with these idiots. The cash register was locked, there was no way they would be able to get it open in time before the police got here.

I could sneak out, but that would alert them even if I did manage to go past the short one, the pieces of glass scattered all over the entrance would clearly announce my presence. Meaning I had to dispatch of these two, immediately.

I unholstered the modified taser strapped to my thigh and turned it up to its third highest setting. I slowly approached him, sneaking quietly, I realized that I stood a whole foot above him. He was focused on the outside since he wouldn't suspect that anyone other than his partner was in the store. When I was in closest proximity to him, I made my move. I rushed at the dwarf, basically jumping at him. He instinctively turned around due to the sudden sounds, but I was already on him. I jabbed the taser at his exposed neck, but not before he landed a good jab at my sides.

I sharply exhaled, my eyes stung and pooled with moisture, my abdominal muscles cushioned some of the impact force but I was still affected as pain flared through my sides. He turned out worse as he dropped down convulsing and foaming on the floor. That was the effect of 300, 000 volts and 100 milliamps of current passing through the human body. I knocked him out with a clean wicked kick to the face twice, the second one was for revenge. I had no doubt the his partner had heard the scuffle, but the idiot was still trying to get the register open, and he was becoming more agitated with each passing second of being unable to.

"Stupid register!" He grabbed the bolted down cash register and ripped it clean off the counter!

I made a decision I would never regret, I sped out the broken doors as the sounds of sirens got even louder. I had no reason to fight that guy, I already took out the one blocking my exit path. I'm not some hero trying to stop burglars, I was the criminal who attacked them to cover my own crimes.

* * *

"Today on 9 o'clock News. We seem to have a new crime fighter right here in Swellview, caught on the police dash cam is the blurry image of the vigilante exiting the crime scene after disabling one of Swellview's most notorious burgers, the leprechaun, during the hours of midnight"

Henry turned his sight away from the screen .

"Ray, what do you think of this guy?" He spoke to his mentor, who was currently busy playing a game.

"Just some kid thinking it's cool to fight crime, don't worry about it." Ray stated, the disinterest in his voice blatant.

Henry hummed in acceptance, this wasn't his first time seeing vigilantes, in fact it was quite common in Swellview, but vigilantes never stayed long in Swellview, in his opinion, since he and captain man handled crime so well, the vigilantes would quit and disappear, never to be heard from again after a week of inactivity.

"Henry, the gadget iz ready." A man of short stature approached Henry, he had a headful of hair at the sides but bald at the top, and wore a mechanic's work suit. "Thiz, iz a dart shootah. You point it at the targat and pyull theh trigga. And bam, the targat is out cold, faintad" the man demonstrated the function of the handheld gadget.

Henry held the dart shooter and observed it "So when I shoot him with this he will pass out?"

"Yez" the man nodded.

"And then I bring him to the cave so you guys can have a look at him with the cave's computer"

The man nodded again.

"I don't know why we have to bring your weird friend here. Jasper, that kid has always been that way" Ray spoke.

"Ray, you promised you'd help" Henry reminded.

"Ok, ok." Ray nodded dejectedly.

* * *

I was amazed at how these people began to praise and call me a crime fighter when it clearly looked like I was escaping from the crime scene.

I observed the two nearly dead critters locked in the extraction chamber, I was hoping on continually extracting venom from both of them to further increase the efficiency and potency of my soon to be enhancements but unexpected situations cropped up. Who would've thought that the spider could only release venom three times in its entire life!? How does that even function? What setting drove such an evolutionary design? And then there was the Bush lizard's venom which would decompose in under ten minutes upon extraction. I tried all methods I could to preserve it but none succeeded, it was like an established law of reality that it must decompose in under 10 minutes of extraction.

So I had to change my plans, I didn't have enough venom to further experiment with. I had to take a very calculated leap of faith here.

…

After sanitizing myself and extracting 5 doses of venom from the spider, two past its own very threshold it was now clearly dead. The lizard wasn't looking too alive itself. The extracted venom was gathered in a transparent specially prepared glass vaporizer which was then connected through a network of tubes to a breather.

I sat on the surgical bed and slid the breather mask on. ' _Now or Never'_ I hit the start switch, the venom vapour was propelled into my nasal and oral cavities by the breather through the tubes and the vaporizer.

The scent of acids stung and then numbed my nose, it tasted like insect repellent when it hit my tongue causing me to nearly puke.

I was hit with a mighty wave of nausea and disorientation that drove me senseless. I didn't have a single notion of where I was. It was like my brain was being slapped around on a supersonic spin, while my body was thrown through the inverse of space. Instead of floating I was falling(?) from one point to another And then I was served the biggest headache I had ever felt in my two lives. I had definitely taken a larger dose than Henry did, when he went through the augmentation process and this was the pain I had to endure.

I felt so sick, I wanted to quickly die. The bitter taste of pain kept rising at the back of my throat and I didn't know if I could keep holding it back.

…

For three hours and 30 minutes I endured the procedure and when it was over I puked through my mouth and nose. So much puke I choked on it, my body was then paralyzed so I laid there, in my vomit stained clothes conscious of it all.

In five minutes of laying there in puke, I regained control over my truly exhausted and beaten body. Dragging myself to the bathroom up the stairs.

…

What I theorized earlier was; the venom vapour would enhance the brain's neural functions increasing its ability to process information and the body's kinesthetic sense as well. Allowing you to possess superior Agility, reflexes and bodily coordination due to the brain being able to process the provided info at increased speeds and the body's capability to react adequately to it. So there would be a tremendously significant increase in perception, processing, reaction and response times of the body.

And I could now prove it. My mind just felt faster than normal, my thoughts and processing speed gained a very noticeable increase and so did my body's reaction and response.

Two large projectile shooters on both sides of me, sprayed an assortment of deadly objects towards me at prodigious speeds. My perception kicked in and everything significantly slowed down, not to stop, but more close to crawl. It's like it went from a 10 to a 4 in levels of speeds. And then my body reacted to it, to me I was moving at normal speeds trying to deflect each object by altering their trajectories and catching the ones I could. I did feel the air resistance but it wasn't past the uncomfortable limit. Time resumed it's normal course and the projectiles took wild turn and curves away from my position, with various small ones held in my grasp. I noticed that muscle fatigue seemed to be minimal. The venom truly enhanced me, because if I just gained speed without the body to support it, my stamina would hit rock bottom in a moments notice. I already noticed the increased metabolism I seem to have been affected with as well.

"Success" I said to myself. This was my first true step to becoming something greater, the first step on my path to transcendence.

I walked back to the main computer and began running more tests on my body.

* * *

 ***Boom!** What a story. I really couldn't write anything for my other stories because this one kept pounding in my head! So there you have an honest to god evil protagonist, a story that's about to get dark. Damien thrown into a world of light and friendship, he is a wolf among sheep and he will devour them.

Give me your feedback, recommendations and constructive criticisms, you guys are the reason my writing has improved so much, I am very grateful for that.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. Hit the like and fave button to show it some _looovvee._ (Or Damien will use you for his ritual) kek!

P.s

The new chapter for the "Pyramid of Life" will soon be ready, I hope you're prepared for it.

 **Victory! ***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

This is a work of fiction.

'Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

* * *

 **HELL SENT**

* * *

"ugh!" I pushed the bar clear off of my chest. "puff" I slowly brought it back down and pushed again. And once again repeated the cycle. My muscles ached, my arms felt dead, my lungs demanded air. But I continued, I pushed past my limits, I molded this body of mine to become something better.

 _Clang_ the sounds of metals colluding resounded through the basement/lab. It's been two weeks since I got the super reflexes, and I had gotten used to my new speed and abilities. The advantageous myostatin mutation in my body was causing increased but stable physical development. I looked very, very different from this body's old self. I molded this body into peak human status and then past it. I grew taller and larger, the size increase was due to my muscle mass and height increase could be attributed to this body hitting its growth spurt.

I admired my results in the mirror, I didn't care much about outside appearances, when you peeled the skin off, everyone looks the same under there. But I knew the usefulness it had. Outward appearances made everything easier, especially Manipulation.

 _Ping! Ping!_ I looked at the notification on my phone and it was a text from the spider girl I met at the petstore. Rebecca, right.

Becca: Hey spidey!

Becca: Miss you so much, specially your sweet warmth. And those big strong arms :))

Becca: Wanna hang? Hit me up when you get this. Love you! XO

This girl was beginning to annoy me. I thought she'd let up by now but she seems to be invested in me. Yes we had intercourse but that was it, and now she's here with her strings. I didn't have time for that.

I took a quick shower and wore quality black jeans and a white form fitting long sleeve shirt, matching the dark square frame clear glasses I had on, then packed up for school. I had money, the apps I wrote began to take off in a successful stride. And I was gaining online fame with it. Soon I'd be able to have an office and move out of this place.

Walking down the stairs, I saw the boy's mom, she dropped all she was doing and immediately dropped to her knees.

"Good morning, Lord" She greeted, her head bowed.

She shook when I patted her head and passed by her. "Be good, slave. " I said. I took care of this minor disturbance, and now she was a dedicated slave to my every need. I see the way she looks at my member, but I'm too disgusted to even consider sticking it in her. The boy's father was even worse. A useless beta, he was the pinnacle of human reject. And I was thankful at the fact that such a human wasn't this body's biological father. Heh, the mom wasn't so pure after all.

I walked out the door, welcoming the soft warmth of the sun's rays on my body. I made my way over to school.

* * *

Upon entering the hallways, I saw one of my after school workout partners.

"Up top, dude" he raised an open palm.

"You got it" We shared a crisp high five and I continued on to my locker.

I smiled at the girls who smiled and waved back. I opened up my locker and packed in the things I would need to get past this day.

"Jasper?" I turned sideways to notice someone who I remembered as, Chloe, from this body's memories. She was a head shorter than I was. Dark blond, had a lean but budding figure. She wore a black slim sweater and short skirt that displayed her smooth thighs. She had a sense of style and low-key sexy aura.

"It's really you!" She sounded incredulous.

Chloe looked on in astonishment. She absolutely still couldn't believe that this handsome guy was Jasper. Jasper was flabby and weird, this guy was sculpted, his muscles were low profile but looked very defined even showing through his shirt. His whole being radiated confidence. How much can one person change in just three months.

I gave her a charming smile, I know it was because I practiced it. And I could see her blushing.

"Hi, Chloe. It's nice seeing you again. You seemed to have gotten even prettier since I saw you last." according to this body's memories she went away for an acting and modeling gig. I complimented her. That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back

A shocked look filled her eyes.

"Oh my god! I still can't believe it's really you." she said with an unbelieving tone. I knew my change was drastic but this girl was taking it out of proportion and she's putting me in the center of focus.

I held both her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Calm down, take it easy and breathe" I stroked her shoulders. "That's it, in, out"

"Wow, sorry about that. It's just so…..miraculous" she looked almost shy but still perplexed.

"Hey—huh" Henry's expression changed to that of anger. "Woah, woah, hands off dude!"

"Dude chill, it's not like she's property" I smiled tauntingly. Only he could notice it, and that's what I wanted.

Something seemed to have clicked in his head as his eyes now turned decisive.

"Well, I've got class. See you around Chloe, you too henry"

….

The day passed by fairly fast, class went well. I guess, I wasn't in it to know.

I walked down the almost deserted hallways, I usually leave the library late so it wasn't a surprise.

No the surprise was Henry. He was hiding behind a locker I just passed.

 _Zip_ a tranq dart flew from a gadget he held in his hands. I could dodge it, but no.

This is what I've been waiting for, a way into captain man's base and this was my ticket.

"Begin function." a green micro led flashed on my glasses and then disappeared. The dart hit me on the back and I acted to have immediately passed out. I'm sure this dart would contain something to knock me out, but it wouldn't be able to last as long as it would on normal people on the same dosage when it applied to me.

"Sorry Jasper, but this is all to help you" he said, bending over to carry me "ugh! So heavy!"

…

"Ray, help me" Henry pleaded. He carried Jasper from the school to the man cave. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. Jasper was just too heavy.

"No" Ray answered. Turning back to watch his ball game.

"Henry, just put Jazper on tha beyd" schwoz said to Henry.

They were about to run scans on him, to find out if anything was wrong with him.

Henry painfully dragged and flopped Jasper onto the hospital bed. He took deep sharp breaths and tiredly fell to the side.

"OK, nowa just turn on tha scanner and we can check Jasper"

 _Beep beep beep_ [Emergency] the man computer announced.

Ray jumped off the couch and Henry recovered from his tiredness. Both of them raced to the computer to find out why there was an emergency.

"They are motiple fires along the park, Ray" schwoz scanned the scenes and explained.

"Suit up kid, we've got people to save" Ray went towards a platform that rose from the flooring and pulled out gadgets from it.

"Yeah!" Henry answered.

Both of them then rushed to the transport tubes after blowing their suits on.

"Up the tube!" Henry hurriedly said out loud. The suction of the tubes drew the both of them up and off to their destination.

….

I slowly and silently woke up from my slumber, the micro AR display showing me that it's been 15 minutes since I was knocked out. I slowly turned my head to the side and saw schwoz on the control panel which displayed Multiple scenes of fires. The fires were my doing, I planted devices all over Swellview that would start very intense fires when I don't deactivate them daily. The program runs in such a way that a unique code that only I have access to is needed to disable the devices on a regular basis, and since I anticipated being brought here, it would draw the hero and his sidekick away from the man cave. I've been acting intentionally different when I was around Henry, I was banking on his friendship with the body's previous owner to drive him to seek a solution. And I was right. I was still a little groggy but a sharp bite to the tongue drew me out of it.

Reaching into my pockets I retrieved a rectangular box of gum. Of course it wasn't real gum. I took out a strip and unwrapped it to showcase a very flat small disc like object. A stunner, high current electric disc that helps people go to sleep forcefully, heh. What? I tell jokes too.

Schwoz was too focused on the screen to see me approach him. I tagged him on the neck with the stunner and he fell to the floor, out cold and mildly paralyzed. I dragged and tossed him to the side.

Time to get to work. I detached the temple from the frame of my glasses and inserted it into the ports of the control panel. That was a hack it all drive stick, establishing a direct link that began to not only download data, but installed hidden viruses and spyware into the main system and granted me access to everything in less than 30 seconds. I know I'm a genius, but these people's computer skills are subpar. This is going way smoother, than I thought it would. I ordered a bucket of worms with meatball sauce from the computer food delivery.

While my program was running, I approached the entrance to the lower levels.

….

These people really are idiots or they have a non existent sense of security. I stood before the very machine that gave captain man his powers and thought of using on myself. I was presented with two choices, take a risk and use it now. Or wait for the next opportunity, the scientist in me wanted to run more test and regulate the procedure as much as I could. I wouldn't have even considered using this now, but the plan is working too well to not consider it. So what will it be? Do it now and take the risk, or, do it later. I didn't have time to mull over this, I had to be decisive. Ideas ran through my head as I contemplated and this opportunity wasn't something I could bank on happening again. The world constantly changes, plans should too. Inflexibility will leave you broken and without a path.

I put all the theories and info I had remembered from the show and gathered here on the densitizer into action. First I had to increase the adrenaline levels in my system as well as my heart rate, accomplished.

Second, I needed to be a young teenager, check.

I pulled the lever that made the system come online. Hitting the various power switches, the lights dimmed as the power was sapped to power the densitizer.

I now needed to get myself in motion, check. I ran like a cheetah towards a prey. My super reflexes kicked in allowing me to move even faster. I pulled the activation lever on my path to the densitizer, causing it to become activated. The colorful energy gathered and concentrated on the high focal point of the overarching walls of the densitizer.

Now, vocals to top it off.

"I! Will! Never! Die!" don't blame me, blame the skewered laws of this reality. Beams of green and purple energy were directed onto my being. My body was constantly bombarded by these high energy particles and I could feel the change begin to take place. My muscles intensely spasmed as the high energy beams concentrated on my form. I had to turn the switch off in less than 10 seconds, but the spasming rendered all my tires useless, effectively entrapping me. I maintained my calm and observed my situation, it's been past 15 seconds now. I was waiting for the connection rods to malfunction, they weren't meant to withstand such electric loads. I know, I did my research.

 _ **Poff!**_ The machine shut off as sparks burst out of the control box. I was relieved of the pain that was beginning to slowly build up from overexposure. I wasn't in full control of my muscles yet but I heard the whrill of the elevator. I had to get moving or run the risk of being found out.

Making my way back to the upper levels I quickly retrieved my gadgets from the control panel and schwoz's neck.

I grabbed schwoz and dragged him back to the control panel, dumping the worms and meatball sauce all over his body and the panel as well to erase all traces I might have missed.

I quickly laid back on the stretcher bed and this time exhaustion really did hit me.

"Hhuff! That was a lot of fires toda- Awgh! Schwoz again!?" Ray shouted out in disgust as he came through the doors of the elevator.

"Augh! Disgusting!" Henry joined in.

Schwoz began stirring from his short nap.

"Oww" he rolled around in worms "Whatz this. No! Not another wormphegetti hangova!"

See this shit. I wanted to kill myself just for witnessing it. This would seem like the lazy writing of a stupid show but this was my reality. I was going to show this bastards darkness, very, very, soon.

"Henry, nothings wrong with Jasper." Ray, exaggeratedly pointed to the wide display.

"Now, take your weird friend out of here before he wakes up."

"But, Ray, I'm telling you dude. Something's up with him." Henry tried to explain further even after looking at the results on the screen

Ray looked annoyed "The only thing up with him is puberty. Get him out of here." he then turned towards schwoz.

"Schwoz get your butt up and clean this disgusting mess!"

"Ugh! Oh God, my back is breaking" Henry back carried me into the elevator. "He's way heavier than I remembered. Nah, I'm just tired" he flopped me down heavily. "This is for hitting on my girl" he raised my head and left it to drop down onto the cold hard, metal floor. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to have payback. And my payback is very expensive.

….

You'd think the bastard would drop me off at my home, but no. He had to dump me in a fucking alley, it wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for my aching muscles. My body was in pain, true pain. Everything hurt, especially my back. And through that damn pain I dragged myself home. I couldn't even test the success of the procedure yet because of the pain that rose in intensity with each step I took.

I opened the door and nearly fell into the house. The slave came to welcome me and when she saw how weakened I looked she left to get me water.

After gulping down the full glass, I slowly rose back on my feet with assistance from her. My arm over her shoulder, she began helping me to the lab.

But that was when I felt it. Powerful nicks on my abdomen. I didn't know what it was at first but when I looked down, "Hmm" I saw her viciously stabbing and slashing at my stomach with a kitchen knife. The knife couldn't break past the barrier of my skin but I still felt the pain. Which was then added to the overall state of pain I was in.

She raised her head and met my eyes. Hers were full of terror. My arm over her shoulder tightened over her neck. And my left fist met her bare temple with an accurate, powerful jab. The knife dropped from her fallen arms, she was out cold. I used the momentary respite to drag her with me to the basement lab, restrained her and closed off the exit. My head felt like it was being split apart with a fork. This headache that took over me drove me to my very knees. And then came another round of muscle spasms. I just laid on the floor, unmoving and seemingly paralyzed. All that escaped my lips were short gasps of air.

…

"Arghh! Gahh!" tears flowed formed my bloodshot eyes. This was the third day of nightmarish pain. My back, the area around my upper back hurts so much. "Ughhh" I foamed at the mouth when something snapped. My spine was being seemingly reassembled with a rake, and my pain receptors were dialed past 11. I had a very high tolerance for pain so believe when I say, I thought of dying. I was sick, I was weak and couldn't move a single muscle as pain took its sweet time torturing me. I blacked out when a new wave of headache turned my mind upside down.

….

It stopped. Everything just suddenly stopped hurting. After seven days of hell, it was finally over. I pushed my disheveled hair past my face. And speedily approached the fridge. I grabbed all the food I could find at went at it like a caveman. I ate and drank to my fill. And when my mind was clear enough to properly think. I noticed the current state I was in. Dried blood was caked over my body and tiled flooring. The area around my shoulder blades seemed to now have muscles it previously didn't. But that wasn't the thing bothering me, I felt appendages on my back. Appendages I could instinctively control. I prayed to all things holy and divine for it not to be hands or limbs. I knew the risks involved with the procedure, I knew the unexplainable side effects that came with it. But hands on my shoulder blades were not what I wanted.

I turned my head to the side getting a good look at my mutation.

"Well Fuck" I had wings.

White, large, angelic wings, spanning all the way past my arm length. This looks like the perfect thing to fuel someone's God complex..

….

These things were too impractical, they might have worked for birds, but it wouldn't be the same for humans.

I couldn't control them properly, I had to build up and strengthen the new muscles responsible for that by training. Meaning flight practices, which were impossible for now. I also had to find a way to hide them, which was the current problem, how do you hide obvious looking, meters long, _pure white,_ attention grabbing wings? They have caused a very unexpected change to my plans. But one thing I appreciated was the fact that it shared the same increased density with my skin. Meaning my wings were bulletproof and if used the right way, unstoppable killing machines.

I did run diagnoses on myself. The procedure succeeded. I had unbreakable skin and organs. And it's way past Captain man's. The densitizer, increases the molecular density of the body's components to unbelievable degrees, without causing any harmful effects to the body. Only side effects in the form of mutations, one guy had hands coming out of his ears another had a face on his stomach and such. The thing is, it affects the people of this world who look 100% like humans from origin earth, but must be different somehow, no matter how minute. And that difference matters, this world seems to be saturated with an energy that constantly warps its laws. Like the setting where exploding bombs only cause a faceful of black smoke. And this thing seems to be turning these humans brain dead, and others it's enhancing. Those born as superheroes are a new species of humans who have lived in secrecy only acting when they want to, or in cases of emergency. Why they do this is something I want to find out. And why are they evolving, but the normal people devolving is also another question that needs an answer.

The repugnant stench of dried stagnant urine caused my nose to scrunch up in disgust.

I looked at the woman, who was now skin and bones. When I had restrained her, I forgot about her. And since she hasn't eaten or drank a thing in these seven days she was on the verge of death. That wasn't a severe enough punishment for her trying to kill me. Not because she tried, but because she failed, and I won't fail in my revenge.

Her eyes were still glazed over, but when I came towards her she seemed to regain life, her eyes shining.

"Aa...ngel…..s..av….e….me" She passed out after using the last bits of her strength to utter those words.

Heh, that's what you saw me as? An angel. If I was going to be an angel it would be one of doom.

* * *

I finally had an office now. Nothing fancy, just a two floor office block. Upstairs was my personal office space and workstation. Downstairs was where all the other workers and useless stuff were at. It was a modern tech startup office.

I was now a highschooler and I transfered from Swellview to hiddenville. But it was a break period now, so I had to get the things I wanted done now.

Where were my parents? I disposed of them, both of them actually. To everyone else, they had an accident when they tried migrating to bordertown. The police didn't even look into it, to the people of Swellview anyone in bordertown was a mortal enemy. And since my parents tried to leave they were considered deserters.

During the period of their death to this day, I had released various apps that took the world by storm. I became the world's youngest millionaire based on apps alone. I didn't care about the rest, if I wanted money I could gain plenty of it through all the systems I had access to online. Well illegal access that is. This was sufficient cover for me.

I was in my secret base making finishing touches to my underwater armor. I had accomplished my aims in building my body and gaining abilities with that. But what I needed now was a way to lengthen my life. I had a lot of choices technologically but they all needed me to stay in stasis and wait for the future. I needed something for the now. I knew this world had "magic" and with it came magical creatures. I haven't caught a whiff of neither since I got here, so I was still on the search for that. But one place I do know that has magical creatures is,...Bikini bottom. Fuck, I sound stupid everytime I say that. Damn! The place was an actual place in the Marshall Islands of the pacific Oceans, I confirmed it today with a drone. The whole island with two coconut trees on it. The sponge and his friends might be there and if they're not, I'll have to scan my brain to see if this world is changing me.

…

Looking at the small island with coconut trees on it, I gave a short sigh and I jumped down from my yacht. My seafiend armor activating water jet thrusters and oxygen supply. My wings folded back and acted as secondary fins. The closer I got to the bottom the clearer the things became I saw cans surrounding an anchor at the bottom of the ocean. My holy shit! It's fucking real! I can take Henry Danger being real but this shit is just fucked up. Little tiny fishes came out of their tiny homes dressed in clothes. Others drove little underwater boats. This was a stable ecology of sentient lifeforms.

Dust rose from my hard landing, the lenses in my helmet showing magnified images of these creatures screaming their heads off. Fuck this abominations. I stepped on them like the ants they were, blood and fish mush floated to the top. The water was stained with dismembered fishes. The survivors started getting hysterical. I caused unimaginable destruction with every step of mine. A glass dome opened up and a giant robot walked out of it.

"You monster!" I heard the most annoying Texan accent screech I had ever. I called the robot giant because it towered these things, but to me it was just waist length.

 **Boom** the robot exploded as a missile struck it. I had over equipped myself for this expidition.

"Noo! Sandy!" I stepped on the screaming sponge till it turned to dust.

…

 _In the castle of king Neptune._

"King Neptune. The giant from above is destroyi-zzzt" the communication was cut off. That was the 1000th elite undercover guard who called in from bikini bottom to report the situation.

King neptune, the God of the Oceans looked at his gathered subjects shaking in fear and then at the pleading face of his daughter. He was a true God of the Oceans, no one has ever gone against his rule, he had unimaginable powers at his beck and call. This _human_ was just a child who just drew the wrath of God.

"Get me my trident" he ordered his royal guard. The faces of his subject regained courage for they thought, king neptune was undefeatable he was a God.

…..

 _In the mermalair._

Mermaidman and barnacle boy suited up for war. This monster of destruction had to be taken down, even if they had to resort to lethal force. They were prepared to face it down.

Mermaid man grabbed a weapon he swore to never lay hands on.

"Are you sure"his sidekick asked.

"Yes" he answered.

They boarded the invisiboat and headed to the scene of destruction.

…

Two large human looking fishes on an invisible boat approached me. One of them holding a gun that was way larger than it. My helmet scanned the properties if the weapon. It was a high yield plasma bolt shooter.

They rode the boat up a ramp that conveniently appeared out of nowhere and aimed the shooter at my head.

 _ **Zzip**_ A laser beam tore through the boat(Hah) of them, turning them to soaked ash. The laser shooter collapsed back into the shoulder compartment of my armor. I grabbed the air borne invisible boat and the shooter. I could reverse engineer the cloaking tech of the boat and apply it to my armors. They seemed to have been skilled for them to be able to have such technological advancements.

" **Above dweller** " I turned around to see a mermaid the size of an adult man. He held a dangerous looking trident and magical energy buzzed around him. " **you have angered me**. **Prepare for your executi-ugh**!" You must be crazy if you think I was going to fight fair. I shot the bastard in the head but he dodged and the bullet impacted his shoulder instead.

" **To me, my sharks!** " He called out.

Six giant fucking great white sharks came out of nowhere. They had ravenous glares all shot at me. " **Leave nothing behind** " he ordered

I calmly aimed and fired my missile arsenal at them. Two of the sharks got blown to bits the rest easily evading the missiles which were now caught in a magical bubble.

Two went for my legs and the other two for my upper body. I activated my water jets and sped away from my previous location. Gliding through the clear waters. But the sharks were meant for the waters, they easily caught up to me with the others ambushing me up front. The laser shooter only had a two shots worth of charge left, I had to make them count.

I banked hard to the left dodging a magical beam that shot through my previous spot. I caught sight of neptune and his trident behind the sharks. I threw out purple smoke pellets that clouded the waters. I disappeared into the cloud with the four sharks.

Neptune had never felt such fear. The man had weapons that could harm him. The weapons could pierce past his godly armor and harm his body. He had to end it and return to his people, he would have to unite the seas this time. The surface dwellers posed too much danger. He saw blood come out from the purple cloud mist rose and neptune was glad. Although the human was powerful, he couldn't face great white sharks in a vision impaired field. Sharks had ecetroperception, every muscle twitch alerts them to a prey's position.

After two flashes of laser beams and tumbles in the cloud a shark head came out with an arm held in its mouth. But when the cloud dispersed it was the human's arm holding the head of a dismembered shark through the mouth.

I pulled my arm from the sharks head and made the cut throat sign to Neptune. Dragging my thumb across my neck. I sped towards him with a single functioning jet. I did corkscrews as he shot blasts at me and when I was in close proximity to him. I swing my wings, razor sharp feathers shot at incredible speeds towards him. In his surprise neptune sneered at the feathers, seeing as they were just that. But the density of my feathers made then even more deadlier than knives. The projective burst through his skin and armour turning him into a sieve. He fell where he stood with an unbelieving expression on his face, blue glowing blood coming from his corpse. I walked towards his corpse tied the tail fin to a magnetic homing drone and sent it up to the ship. Taking the trident I looked over it and swung it around. No magic responded to me but it was a good weapon for now.

My oxygen tanks were running low but I could last for a while even without oxygen due to my enhanced physique. I made my way to Neptune's castle. I needed more intact mermaid corpses and blood. And I saw a whole castle full of them.

The screams they made was something I would relish for the rest of my life.

* * *

Roasted mermaid was amazing, I preferred it better fried, with a ketchup and krab sauce on the side. And their blood made for really good beverages if you can ignore the slight copper taste. Why was I doing this? I confirmed that mermaid flesh could actually increase lifespan and grants an accelerated healing factor but it only works once. And since I first ate the king whose body was saturated with so much power, my lifespan drastically increased. I could live for a millenia at the least but not more. I wasn't immortal yet but I was heading there.

This feels so fulfilling. I took another bite of sweet mermaid flesh.

* * *

* **Boom! How was that?! I destroyed my childhood while writing this. So yeah. Damien achieved a major on his path to godhood. What do you think he's going to do next? Gimme your feedback and thoughts.**

 **Hit that like, fave and follow button to see Damien kill, demoralize and abuse your childhood heroes and dreams. Kek.**

 **Till we meet again, hero out.**

 **VICTORY!***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

This is a work of fiction.

'Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 **Obligatory warning! This is a dark Fic. Read at your own…..there's a word I'm missing here. It's not discretion, it's something else, more sombre and fitting, no not peril. Oh what the hell. Read at your own(-insert word here-), this fic gets increasingly darker, but remember that it's just a work of fiction. I'd advise those of you with heavenly morals to stop right here, once you cross this boundary there is no going back. Right then let's move on.**

* * *

 **CHAOS? SURE, WHY NOT.**

* * *

"Mmm" I relaxed and sank deeper into my seat. My head bent back, my palm patting a head full of soft, red curly hair, dutifully bobbing up and down my dick. Her wet soft tongue swirling side to side on my hardened lubricated member. The ever present suction of her mouth drawing my cock deeper with each motion of her head. Her skillfulnes slowly edging me closer to climax. And when the buildup reached the tipping point, my grip over her head tightened and I forced her head down. Slamming my dick deeper into her throat, the vibrations of her wind pipe provided a well appreciated tingling sensation across my rod. My hand pushed down harder on her head as she tried raising it to get air flowing back into her lungs, I wasn't done yet. That resulting movement from her almost frantic struggles, pushes me over the edge. She could bite down, but I wouldn't get hurt, see that's where my invulnerability came in. Heh, convenient wasn't it. Who thought invulnerability could have suck perks.

I experienced intense waves of pleasure, thick streams of semen shooting down her throat. The suction even greater as she was starved of oxygen, massaging my climaxing member.

For what it's worth, I didn't have a festish of killing the women I had sex with. The only time I did that was for the soul ritual. I mean it could be misunderstood as me having that sort of festish and I'm telling you now that I don't. So don't go about painting it on me.

I lifted my hold over her head, my semi hard dick sliding out her throat as her head shot up for air.

"Haaa! Huffff!" She took greedy inhales of air. Sucking mouthfuls of oxygen getting it back into her system.

Her hair disheveled, cum and spit dribbling down the side of her mouth. Tears pooling in her bloodshot eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Yeah, she definitely needed that breath alright. Nope, I didn't rape anyone if that's what you're thinking. Have some faith in me.

I zipped up my pants, wiping away the residual evidence of our acts I might have missed.

She was fixing her hair and wiping her face. And when her finger reached the sides of her lip when cum dribbled down, she scooped it up, looked me in the eye and seductively sucked her finger clean. I could feel my dick twitch in response. Ahh, I wanted another go but I couldn't have it, not now.

"Asshole, I've warned you about being aggressive" she said with a pissed smile.

This woman, she was amazing.

"Hey, I'm only doing what you taught me. I know you like it rough and risky" I answered back.

"I can't believe it, are you really 16?" she questioned.

I smiled in response. "What do you think?"

"Not think, I know you're the devil, a very handsome one at that. I should have listened to my mother, and stayed away from guys like you" she said inching closer to me.

"You know I'm a minor right?" I raised a brow and stared at her in the eyes. "And aren't you engaged? Poor Jake, how must he feel knowing, Sam, his wife-to-be is here sucking her boss off" I said with faux pity.

She was 27 and engaged. And also working for me, In context, I wasn't even 18, but I looked like it and better. My age was public knowledge, with my type of fame, of course it had to be. But back to her.

"Well _boss_ , You're evil, you know that?" she stated, her face inches away from mine. "But I love it" her tone bore no sort of guilt whatsoever.

Ah, the true faces of people. I enjoy seeing these.

What a good life I live. And now I can live past the age of 19 without the threat of death from a messed up genetic disease.

Her arms locked around my neck as she sat on my lap, grinding against my pelvis. She's teasing me.

 _Ping! Ping!_ My phones notification tone range. Upon pulling it out I viewed the texts I got.

Henry: Dude, what's up? You're coming right?

D: Yea for sure. Still eight?

Henry: Yep on the dot?.

D: I'll be there then.

I had a smirk on my face. Today was pay day. Payback day to be precise.

"You look even sexier, with that smirk" She said before going back to kissing.

"You're willingly falling into hell, giving in to temptation, and yet you love it. You're engaged and seriously intimate with someone else, but you're here on me getting more sexually intimate than you have with him" I stated. Then smiled "The heart wants what the heart wants" but you're just unfaithful, I'm not judging tho, trust is overrated, humans are selfish creatures by nature. Plus I am handsome and irresistable (*Narcissistic bastard. Ntr is a trash fetish*), my soul was affecting this body for the best.

She giggled at my words, uncaring for the true meaning behind them, and pushed her face onto mine. I put my hand up to block her. She just sucked my dick and swallowed cum, no way I'm I kissing her right now. I know, I know just chalk it up to eccentricism.

"Clean up, and keep everything in order. I'm done for the day" I pat her on the head and got up to leave the office.

* * *

"Hey dude!" Henry said happily. "You made it right on time." he was taller but a bit bigger than he was previously. I guess we all hit out growth spurts. I still stood a head taller.

"Well, I did promise to" I answered.

"Come on in dude" he gestured for me to enter. I walked into the house.

Little kids, most likely preschoolers, talked at laughed with each other. Others running around, playing.

It was Piper's birthday again, I say again because the shit seems endless to me. But for this one tho, I made sure to be around for it.

"Yo Henry, where's Charlotte?"I asked.

"Ah, yeah she left earlier dude. Said something came up at her place".

I looked around and spotted the birthday girl herself, Piper seated with a group of kids her age. She met my gaze and she went giddy, enthusiastically literally skipping towards me. Leaving her friends back. I took care of the disrespect the little shit had towards me a while back. I scared her straight to hell and back and then played ' _hero'_ rescuing her. Hehe, those were fun times.

"Hi, Jasper." she said with a wide smile, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Hey Piper, waoh, look how much you've grown." I tapped her head. "Have you been good?"

"Hah" Henry snorted.

"Shut it Henry!" She glared at him.

"Whatever" he said "Dude, Imma go grab some punch, want some".

"Sure, man"

I noticed that Piper still held onto my hand. When she felt my gaze she bowed her head to hide her blush. "Y-yeah I've been good" right, to you bastards who think I'll eat her, you're fucked and seriously need help….. NaNaa, chill with the devil. Make your trip to hell fun.

I don't like flatboards. I like my **women** juicy, I like big bouncing boobs that have substance to them and thick curvy asses that clap when they bounce, I do prefer them natural, but I'll give them all equal loving. Sue me. Looking at children is like going from eating juicy, heaven sent meat, to chewing on dry tasteless twigs. I'm no herbivore. I like the pussy tight, thick and juicy is what I'm saying if you still don't get it.

I reach into one of the pockets of my leather jacket and pull out a flat rectangular package. It was one of the latest phones on the market. To be honest I liked the level of development their mobile devices have reached. The phones were see through, well , theirs were. My phones were modded.

I handed it to her, but took it back when she reached out for it.

"Nuh Nuh, what do you say when you receive gifts?"

"Thank you" she spoke up.

"Good girl. Here you go"

"Haa!" She inhaled deeply after tearing through the wrapping. "Ohmigod! It's the T-phone Maxx1!" the transparent phone came to live at the sound of her voice. Red lights flashed on her face.

"Retinal scan complete, owner confirmed. Hello Piper" the device spoke in a electronic tone. It had a simple onboard VI, nothing too complex. Take my word for it, I was the one to program it as part of a contract with the phone company. Raising my net worth by hundreds of millions when the device just rolled out for two weeks now. Yeah, more money was going to be flowing in soon.

"All right, go show your friends."

"Thank you so much!" with that she ran off to show her friends. I should really consider a career in acting.

"You know, if you keep spoiling her like that she'll go crazy" a female voice said behind me. I turned around to face Mrs hart. _All to get to you._

"Ah, it's nothing much, I'm sure her father would do the same, right?" Another hidden blow to bring down his image. He was still stuck in work, I made sure of it.

The child has started treating me like a father figure. And the mom, whoo Boi. We're getting there.

For a mom, she was surprising sexy. She was the embodiment of milf. Her waist wasn't exaggeratedly slim, it was just smoothly curved. This was a woman that spends time taking care of herself. Standing before her I got a view of her bust that still manages to always grab my attention. Her bra was restraining her beautiful melons from showing their full potential, heh. I could see the struggle it took to get them pushed back as much as she could.

"I'm sorry for staring Mrs hart, you just looking absolutely stunning everytime I see you." I told her.

She smiled with a tinge of red, "Jasper, I've told you to stop trying to flirt with me. I'm too old for you" She knew the intimacy around them has been building up to great degrees, as it allowed her to speak directly.

Daily compliments, sweet words, secret ' _outings_ ' to plays, movies, the grandest restaurants and flowers can do a that to a person.

She kept telling herself that she was just humoring him at the start. But now, it was different. She enjoyed his company, he was smart, caring, bold, playful and oh so very sexy. She had seen him whip up his shirt once, he looked like what her children called "shredded" his body was the epitome of human perfection. She had leaned on him once and she felt his body.

But it's his words that have begun to capture her. He had a way with words that made her blush. Something her husband hasn't done since she had Piper. She didn't want to admit it, but she genuinely loved the way he looked at her. He appreciated the work she put into keeping herself youthful. Not even her family noticed the result of all those exercises she did when they weren't at home. She at least had to voice out reason, if for nothing at all but to keep the shreds of her dignity. He is just a teenager for crying out loud! Why was she feeling this way?

I acted surprised.(I seriously deserve a grammy)

"Old, You're not old at all. My grandma is old. No, you, Mrs hart, you are beautiful" I held her soft hand in mine as if to prove my point.

"Infact, You barely even look like you're past your twenties. I don't know if you notice but, You have that mature exotic aura about you, it accentuates all your features and makes you irresistible"

"Then maybe you should start calling me by my first name, just between the two of us" she poked at my chest, letting her finger linger on it for a moment.

"It would be my pleasure, Siren" I kissed the back of her hand. "I have something for you"

"You shouldn't have, it's not my day to receive gifts, it's my daughter's"

"How could I ignore my favorite person in the world?" I chuckled. "But, ah, we need to get somewhere a bit more private for that. It's quite attention grabbing"

She raised a brow.

"In a good way" I clarified with a smile.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you" she grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs.

"I wonder where Henry went?" I was expecting that punch.

"His boss called him in for an emergency. I would have told you earlier if you weren't been so flirtatious" Siren remarked.

We walked into a spacious, yet well organized dimly lit room. Occupying the center was a neatly kept kingsize bed with clean white sheets and pillows. She reached to the wall and flicked the switch up, bringing light to the room. Listen boys and you adventurous girls out there, when a woman takes you by the hand into her very own room. It can only mean one thing, .le.D. She's not looking for a massage or a vanilla heart to heart talk, she wants that d.

"So what's this 'attention grabbing' thing you want me to have" ' _Oh God what am I doing?!'_ siren thought to herself. She brought another man into her bedroom! How did this even reach this point? She just….she didn't even have a good excuse. She just wants to see what happens next. This was the make it or break it moment. After tonight, she would pray for mercy and keep him at bay. She was married, and this was his son's best friend.

"Not so easily, first have a sit" I gestured to her to the dresser. The mirror showing our reflections. Her face was flushed and her fingers kept tapping on her legs.

"Relax, Siren. Now close your eyes." she took a deep breath and complied. I took out a well decorated jewelry box from my jacket. I know, I know, but I had too much money, why wouldn't I spend it? I was damn wealthy. Plus you have to invest if you want gains. I pulled out an icy necklace encrusted with an assortment of gemstones. The necklace was worth more than the whole block of houses in the neighborhood. The fine, intricate, complex designs of the necklace had different gemstones fitted to them. Forming a glittering image of wealth. That's what this was, money on a piece of metal.

She shivered as the necklace touched the skin of her collarbone. I brought my face low till I could feel my warm breath on her neck. She took soft breaths not different from moans. I pushed back her dark blond hair that smelled of roses and something else, something fragrant but calm.

"You can open your eyes now" I whispered in her ear. She opened them slowly. It was like she was frozen in place. She literally pinched herself in the arm and then brought her hand up to feel the metal and gems of the necklace. It hovered more on the clear and green shining stones.

" .God" was all she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. It was too beautiful. The necklace was just too exquisite. It was something royalty had the right to wear. She was dumbstruck as her fingers roamed around it. When was the last time she received a gift from her own family? Her husband would constantly forget her birthday, and their anniversary. Her kids were too busy being absorbed in themselves to care that much about her. She looked at his smiling face, He was everything she wanted and more, and he cared. He had shown it to her mutiple times. So it wasn't a surprise when she turned around, wrapped her arms around him and kissed passionately.

Woah, she was going all out huh. Oh Henry my man, this is just the beginning of my payback. But I do enjoy her company, I might even fall for her…Pysch! Hahahaha! Oh, that was fun. Wow, what a damn shame. If this was a tory this would be where the mc had a gradual change of heart, where he goes out for revenge through using someone, but he discovers that in the end he loves that person.

What a cringy setting. I wasn't a character in a story, if I was, the author would have made this the moment where the I would be obstructed and the woman would come to her senses. Well, what does it look like to you. This was just a documentation of my acts, I have no damn strings on me. That's why I could do whatever the fuck I wanted to.

But back to her tho, I always wanted a milf. Since I came here, that is. It's been one of many fantasies. (I need an elf for some of them)

My hands roamed over curves and hers over my sides. I could feel her reach under my jacket and stroke my abs. The jacket was an added means to hide my wings. Above leather straps holding it flat and in place.

She wrapped her legs over my waist and her arms over my shoulders. I supported her full weight and carried her to the bed. Our lips never seperating.

I sucked on her soft delicious lips, and then our tongues came out to play, stuck to eachother. "Uhn~nn" she moaned. My hand was beneath her blouse, I pulled down her bra, letting her boobs perk up freely. My hands cupping the bountiful, smooth soft mounds. "Ahn~nn" she moaned louder. My fingers ran around her raised nipples. I began sliding my other hand down past her slim stomach. Under her jeans and below her silk panties, over her _trimmed bush_ and down to her wet slit. Her grip tightened around me.

My mouth worked on her neck, sucking and kissing, her breaths became hot, raspy and ragged. My finger flicked an played with her engorged pussylips, it slid slowly into her wet, warm, welcoming tunnel. It was soaked wet, I dipped in another, her moans intensified as she clenched her thighs over my hand. My palm massaged over her clit, my fingers roamed through her tight snatch and found the sweet spot that made her jolt in pleasure. My other hand busily squeezing and playing with her nipples. I kept at the sweet spot in an increasing intensity of movements. Her waist jolted back and forth, "Ahn~nn uhn~nn" it didnt take long for her to climax, a she squirmed, her necter rushing out of her. I continued. Squeezing her breasts even harder, I brought my mouth over her nipples. My hand below her jeans still, skillfully fingering her pulsating pussy, my palm massaging her clit and labia.

"Haaaa~nnn" She took sharp breaths as she once again went past the climax. More fluids gushing out of her vagina. The scent of sex filled her bedroom, her bedsheets soaked wet with viscous nectar. She body shook and shuddered on the bed, her eyes closed shut, her breath short and almost labored.

I fingers exited her tight tunnel. They were _soaked_ wet. Damn, this woman was neglected, what a damn shame. Don't worry Henry's dad, I'll it to her more than you ever could, kek. I brought my fingers to her face and she sucked on them. I wanted to pound her here and now, but no. This wasn't the right place, or time. I was going to make her immortalize me in her mind.

"Siren, we have to stop here." her brows furrowed sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, if you still want to do this with me, then it needs to be a symbiotic relationship. You have to show that you want it." I pulled out a black chip card and gave it to her

"This card gives you choices, if you want to stop this,all of what we have, if you want to go back to the times where nothing happened between us and I swear, I'll never disturb you again, then tear this card up. But if you want the opposite, if you want me, then bring it to the location printed on it and we'll meet again. You have two days to make a choice" I finished with a charming sad smile. I caressed her face, pushing back her disheveled hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 _Give me my motherfucking awards! Look at me slay!_

I walked up to the door with my hand on the handle I gazed back at her deep green eyes "Siren, I just want to be happy, no matter what you choose, so make the right choice" and with that I left the bedroom. Piper was still focused on her new phone, Henry wasn't back yet and the kids were watching funny flicks on the TV. I nodded and smiled at the other moms and guardians who had just come to pick up their wards. The best way to get someone in your web is to have them fall willingly into it. I smirked in the dark walking up to my parked sports car.

 _Beep beep!_ I entered the vehicle, revved the engines and made my leave.

* * *

[Destination reached. Cloak drives and Anti-tracking fields fully funtional. ] the on board systems of the (Chameleon) alerted. I wore a black turtleneck long-sleeve beneath a combat vest, with added inweaved silver strips for anti imaging and ir capture. My helmet like that of a motorcycle's but slimmer and with a heads-up display connected to the main computer, gadgets and self monitoring devices.

The combat trousers had pocket straps across the thighs, containing my weapons and other gadgets not stored in the utility belt.

Clap! Clap! I slapped the leather gloves together getting them to fit all the more snugly over my hands.

"Open jump door and extend the wires"

The invisible jet silently hovered above a normal looking home. I adapted the technology of the fish guy from bikini bottom to my jet. And it was quiet because of the specialized maglev rotors.

I held the line and stood over the spherical open path on the flooring of the jet, I began my descent downwards. All cctv cameras on the block had been hacked into by my systems, in the videos looping through them, something wildly different was going on.

 _Ding Dong!_ I rang the doorbell. A middle aged man opened the doors with a smile on his face. "Pizza's her-urkk!" his smile froze as I pushed a sharp blade through his windpipe and severed the major blood vessels.

 _Thud_ I drew my blade back and pushed him to side, a puddle of blood forming around his dying body.

I pointed my laser shooter at the approaching figure. That of a young teenage girl.

 _Zzip_ "Dad is everythi-" superheated plasma made a clean sutured hole through her head. She dropped limply to the floor.

I silently went up to the master bedroom where the mother was in bed reading a magazine.

"Honey? What happened to pizza-WHO ARE YO-!" A tranq dart stabbed her in the throat, knocking her out, well for as long as I needed her to be. I had uses for her. I proceeded to tie her up and set her aside. I walked to the third room adjacent to hers. And unlocked the door. I pushed it open and walked it. She wasn't on the seat like I expected her to be.

"Lethal force inhibitions released" a slightly electronic voice spoke behind me. A fist blurred towards me. I reacted even faster, my palm thightened over the fist, stopping it in place. Her eyes turned confused. I slapped an emp on her head.

 _Flop_ she collapsed on the floor faster that a doll with broken strings. That's one android in the bag. I left the house with two bodies hoisted over my shoulders. I activated my own, on-body cloaking device. It was very ineffecient when mounted on bodies but it would do for now. I located the wire and strapped it in place.

"Ascend" the automatic pulley system activated, drawing me up into the jet through the open door. I went back down again to deposit a different body on the bed and plant some more "Evidence".

I watched the house fire spread through the block. Erasing all evidence of my activities but the ones I planted. OK, what I had done was kidnap the android Frankie, yes that Frankie. And to top it off, I was framing, WARPA, the obligatory useless incompetent shady corporation involved in weapon production and illegal cybernetics, they've been trying for a while now to capture Frankie so they could make better weapons. The video files were just the start, there wouldn't be WARPA left after tonight.

But I wasn't done yet.

"Move on to the next destination"

 **/X/**

A girl with a backpack walked into an unkempt RV. She set down her backpack on the floor with a clank. She walked past the tied up and restrained quivering bodies of an elderly couple. She pulled back her brown hair in a ponytail and held it there with an elestic band. She sat down on a rolling seat that had electronics sticking out of it. Leds flashed as the girl pulled out a cable from behind the seat and brought it behind her ears. Her skin slid back and a port appeared on it, she stuck the cable in and proceeded to relax back into the chair.

"You know, you were the hardest to find" I said standing over her. Her eyes shot open and she lashed out with vicious strikes. I expected as much. My body was indestructible, that was why I went out without metal armor. Her punches did me no harm. My hand closed around her neck and pushed her back down into the seat. She froze, then flopped down weakly. I had slapped on an emp on her as well. She was the violent, 'failed' version of Frankie. Her name was Eliza. I exited the RV and drove it off a cliff. The reason it was so hard to track was because it was so off the grid and was constantly on the move.

 **BOOM** The vehicle exoded in flames, turning it into a flaming mass of scrap metal. I walked towards the line of my jet with Eliza's body in tow.

To be honest I actually liked Eliza better. She wasn't like Frankie, a robot who thought it was human. She accepted what she was, and that was an evolving AI. Frankie, was delusional in simple terms. All her emotions were created based on mathematical results. She wasn't actually exhibiting such emotions, she did have sensation sensors just not feelings. She was just a set of code, thinking it was human. No it was more, it was an AI. And I hated that it kept limiting itself. But I was going to reprogram all of them and refit them with better tech, I would soon have dedicated AI systems, with superweapons for bodies.

…

Three duffle bags filled to the brim with machine parts, plans and other gadgets hung over my back. The hatch closed behind me as I set the bags down.

[Download and deposition complete. Detonating explosives] an alert appeared on my hud.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** The multistory building went up in flames. Horrific screams and yells sounded out of the now burning building.

 _ **CRASH!**_ The structural integrity of the building could withstand no more. The massive towering building collapsed, brewing up a cloud of dust and rubble. The EEG facility was no more. This was where the androids were created. I took all the files and equipment I needed that could only be acquired here. And then destroyed the facility. It's better safe than sorry, plus I needed the 'proof' to bury WARPA.

I sent the doctured video files and other documents to the authorities and pasted the rest online. By tomorrow morning WARPA would be no more and so would any proof of the existence of two andriods. Its been a very productive night, if I do say so. It was time to get home.

"Get us back to base".

[Affirmative]

* * *

"Please, m-make it…s-stop" Sigourney Gaines was a visual mess. I had stripped of her pajamas leaving her with only her bra and now soaked panties on. She was hooked up to an electronic stimulation system, aka torture device. Her mental defences were on the verge of breaking. I administered a dose of very potent aphrodisiac that should be driving her to edge.

But the stimulation system was at a setting where it would cause torture instead of pleasure.

Imagine someone trudging through the hot desert environment for days on end without a single drop of water to quench their burning thirst. And then when they collapse on the verge of death, a drop of water is dripped onto their tongue, they are beyond overjoyed, they try to lick that drop, but the drop is pulled out of their tongue, taking their thirst to unimaginable heights. Dial that to 10, and put replace the thirst for water with that of sex and you'll understand what's happening to Dr Sigourney.

"What's the central code doctor, say it and maybe you can save yourself from the pain" I admit she had one hell of will, she had lasted a total of three hours, this system was created to break people in thirty minutes. "Think of your family waiting and worried for you. Think of your daughter, crying, looking for her mom" oh, they were dead, but she didn't know that.

She bursts into tears at the mention of her daughter. "I...it-its. _sob_.1.0. _sob_.V.3.I.2.K.3.Y."

"10V312K3Y. Computer input code into Android algorithm"

[central code accepted, Input successful, reprogramming commenced] the eyes of Frankie and Eliza turned white as their reprogramming began. The central code was the integral master code needed for m to alter the androids. I could have hacked into it myself, but this was more efficient, plus the I also got an added bonus.

I unrestrained her from the esm she was hooked up to and bridal carried her to a cleared wide table. She was already shuddering in my grasp, her love juices dripping down her legs.

I laid her down on the table. I unhooked the leather straps holding my wings together and satisfyingly stretched them out with resounding cracks. The large white wings spread out. To be honest they were absolutely glorious, quite angelic and holy image inducing. Too bad I didn't have a savior complex.

I threw off my pants and looked down at the Dr Sigourney. Who was lost staring my wings.

"What are you?"

"A human with wings" I simply replied. I ran my fingers over her wet panties and watched her squirm. I pulled off her bra, her round slightly sagging but full breasts perked out. I then drew down the panties, bringing her pussy up to view, she had a brazilian strip on her public region. Are we adventurous. I slid my fingers back and forth.

"Wait! Ahn~hh What are yo~nnn Doing!? No! Please stop! Stoop!" She tired pushing me back, but couldn't stop moaning.

"Just enjoy it" I put my dick over her wet slit, and slid it back and forth enjoying the sensation. I wasn't gonna blue ball myself. I pushed my dick head into the warm tight hole. "Yeahh" pussy is great man, some can be good enough to be worth living for. Kek. My felt her insides welcome me, in contrast to her words of resistance.

"Oohhmm~mmn" she moaned deeply as I buried my shaft into her. I began thrusting deep into her.

 _Squirt!_ "uuhnn~nn" her eyes rolled back and she spasmed, her nails scraping against my skin. oh, we have a squirter people all in less than a minute. Her nectar shot all the way up to my torso. And I kept pounding, I didn't care about her body's condition. This was _me_ time. Hahahah. I'm an evil person, is what you're thinking. What's really funny is that you're rooting for me.

 _Squelch! smak! squelch! smack!_

"Ah! Uh! Ahn~n! Nn~hn!" hot airy breaths escaped her lips. Her hands still wrapped around me, she was blind with pleasure.

The table legs began to bend as I increased the intensity of my thrusts into her wet pussy. With each squirm she had, her slippery tunnel clamped around my rod.

I held her in place and my wings flapped. Raising us both into the air, I pounded harder and harder.

Her mouth hung open but no sounds escaped it, her tongue loosely laid at the side of my mouth. She was truly lost in pleasure.

 _Squelch! smack! squelch! smack!_

I felt myself edging closer. Her slippery juices providing more than enough lubrication. I trusted deep into her, bottoming out, feeling the walls of her uterus against my invading rod.

"Ugh~n" I slammed herder, each piston movement emptied my load deeper into her womb, not wasting a single drop of it. My member went semi hard, the good doctor was out of this world. The night was still young….

… **.**

[Reprogramming and remods 100% successful]

Both female androids rose from their tables, without an article of clothing on them. Their eyes flashed as they walked towards my position. I sat in my highly comfortable seat, my wings fully extended, a bottle of expensive champagne held in my right hand. My other stroking the silky hair of the kneeling, Dr Sigourney. Who was taking ragged breaths in between sobs.

The androids walked up to my seat and went on their knees. "At your service master" they spoke in cool electronic voices.

"Good, Frankie"

"Yes Master?" the one on the left raised her head and met my gaze.

"Dr Sigourney you'll join your family soon" I said to her, stroking her head.

"Dispose of the doctor." I ordered. I had no use of her anymore.

Dr Sigourney's eyes widened in terror. Without a hint of hesitation. Frankie grabbed the Dr by the neck, lifted her clear off the floor and twisted _crack!_ The doctors arms dropped weakly as her neck hung loosely at the side.

"Done, Master" she said, looking up to me, waiting for my approval.

"Good job Frankie" she smiled brightly.

"Thank you master"

Eliza, looked up at me from her kneeling position, awaiting her orders with a look eager to please me. That was the reason for their existence now. From the very core of their being, the only reason for existing was to make me happy. It gave them unimaginable pleasure.

"Come, both of you" I tapped on my thighs. Frankie threw the doc to side and walked with Elisa. The both sat on my thighs. The feeling none different than that true skin. Eliza had her arms locked around my shoulder and leaned on me and Frankie had hers over my torso.

I'm not evil. I smirked.

* * *

 ***BOOOOM! SHIT THAT WAS CRAZY! Wow, this chapter wrote itself, Damien took my hands and did the job! I hope you guys enjoyed your dose of disaster.**

 **Hit that like, fave and follow people, Damien will come for you. Heh.**

 **Till the next time**

 _ **Hero out**_

 **VICTORY!***


End file.
